liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Content
General Information Cross-referenced, so the same link will appear multiple places *The Books (and stories) *Chapter Headers *A Timeline *Operation Plan B *The Luck *Liaden Tenets *the Weird Words Lists *All the Names *Clan Korval Main Antagonists *Sheriekas, left behind near Old Solcintra — or were they? *The Yxtrang — pirates and marauders, they covet Liad as a war prize and view Liadens as cowards, weaklings, etc. Attack Terrans, too. Have some treaty with the Juntavas. **the just prey of Clutch Turtles **a few heroic soldiers: Jela, Wellik in Old Solcintra, Nelirikk, etc. *Juntavas, organized crime syndicate across the galaxy; hunted Val Con/Miri when Trogar was Chairman **now, less chaotic; anti-DoI *Lyre Institute / Tanjalyre **hunted Cantra yos'Phelium and still a general menace today — just ask Tolly Jones *The Department of the Interior -- current nemesis. Murky. A hydra. **see Operation Plan B for Korval's survival plan Korval and Associates *See Clan Korval and see Korval Kin *See ancestral chart from Cantra forward: Korval The Beginnings *See ancestral chart showing the current generations: Korval Five Recent Generations *See dea'Gauss *See Clan Erob *See Allies -- complete list of allies *See Korval's Employees at each home *See Dutiful Passage crew list *See Healers *See The Dramliz *See The Tree *See Surebleak characters *See The Luck -- chancy ally *See The Uncle — not an ally, per se Key Characters Major characters only, in alpha order *Aelliana Caylon — and see Ride the Luck *Agents and commanders of The Department of the Interior *Agents and directors of the Lyre Institute *Anne Davis yos’Galan *Anthora yos'Galan — and see The Dramliz and Healers *Arin — and his Envidaria of the 17 Worlds **and see The Uncle and Jethri *Audrey Breckstone — see Ms. Audrey *Bechimo — and see Independent Logics *Bunter: Admiral Bunter of the Independent Logics *Cantra yos'Phelium, Founder of Clan Korval *Cheever McFarland *Chi yos'Phelium *The Clans of Liad *Clarence O'Berin — and see Juntavas and Bechimo *Clonak ter'Meulen of Clan Guayar **and a commander in The Scouts *Daav yos'Phelium *the dea'Gauss *Dulsey - and see The Uncle *Edger — see all Clutch Turtles *Er Thom yos'Galan *Gordon Arbuthnot *Hevelin — see Companion Animals *Inas Bhar - Natesa **Sector Judge Natesa the Assassin, Juntavas *Jeeves — and see Independent Logics *Jela - M. Jela Granthor’s Guard, and see The Tree and Yxtrang *Jelaza Kazone: The Tree **Jelaza Kazone - the clanhouse *Jethri - Jethri Gobelyn *Joyita — and see Bechimo and Independent Logics *Kamele Waitley -- and see Theo Waitley and Daav yos'Phelium *Kara ven'Arith -- and see Bechimo crew *Kareen yos'Phelium **and colleagues on the Surebleak Culture Study *Korval's Employees *Lady Ilthiria yo'Lanna of Clan Justus, nee Clan Guayar *Lina Faaldom — Dutiful Passage *Lomar Fasholt *Luken bel'Tarda *Michael Golden on Surebleak, and see Nova *Miri Robertson -- and see The Mercs and Val Con yos'Phelium *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *Nova yos'Galan *Padi yos'Galan *Pat Rin yos'Phelium / Boss Conrad *Petrella yos'Galan *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza — and see Dutiful Passage and The Dramliz *Quin yos'Phelium *Ren Zel dea'Judan — and see The Dramliz *Rys Lin pen’Chala **aka Rys Newman of The Bedel *Shan yos'Galan — and see Dutiful Passage and Healers *Sheather -- see Clutch Turtles *Syl Vor yos'Galan ** his foster sister Kezzi of The Bedel *Talizea yos'Phelium - Lizzy, Clan Korval, nadelm in diapers *Theo Waitley — and see Bechimo *Tocohl Lorlin — and see Jeeves and Tinsori Light *Tolly Jones — and see Lyre Institute *Tor An yos'Galan, Founder of Clan Korval *The Uncle — and see Dulsey, Arin, Jethri *Val Con yos'Phelium — and see The Scouts, Miri Robertson **Former Agent of DOI *Win Ton yo'Vala — and see Bechimo and The Scouts *Yulie Shaper — Mr. Shaper, of Surebleak Named Groups & Organizations Needs to be alphabetized *The Clans of Liad *Tree & Dragon Trading Family *The Scouts **and the splinter group on Surebleak *The Department of the Interior *Independent Logics - AIs *The Juntavas *The Dramliz *Healers *Carresens - Terran trading family *Pilots, Master Pilots, etc. *The Mercs * Lyre Institute / Tanjalyre Institute *The Uncle and his associates *Council of Bosses, Surebleak *Members of the Surebleak Culture Study *The Bedel *Yxtrang *Terrans * Clutch Turtles * Independent Logics: self-aware ships, AIs *Sheriekas See also Groupings, a mix of interesting groups -- some of which might be relocated to their associated main page Liad & Liadens *Solcintra (and other places) *The Clans — all Liaden clans, including off-world *Clan dea'Gauss *Clan Erob -- outworld Liadens on Lytaxin *Clan Guayar *Clan Hedrede *Clan Justus *Clan Korval *Olanek, Clan Plemia *Clan Rinork *The Liaden Scouts *The Department of the Interior **who despise all Terrans *Other Liadens odds and ends *The Dramliz *Healers *Balance *The Code *The Luck -- not strictly Liaden *Liaden Lexicon *Words & Phrases *Liaden Tenets - includes bows, modes of speech and other interesting bits Places, Settings *Planets and moons, asteroids, space stations *Places — parks, restaurants, and any other establishments (but not planets, etc) *Solcintra (and other places) **settings on Liad and off-world *Sintia - where Priscilla grew up *Old Solcintra **includes some Migration details *Surebleak **and see Bleaker Buzz: Language Play *Anlingdin Piloting Academy *Jelaza Kazone — with description of each room and the grounds The Ships *List of Ships *Ships by Locations *Bechimo *Dutiful Passage *Ride the Luck *Spiral Dance *Admiral Bunter *''Quick Passage'' Ship of the Migration **see Old Solcintra Other Information *Timeline *The Luck *Operation Plan B *Companion Animals - cats, norbears, etc. *Flora and Fauna *Food and Beverages *Weapons *Pilot Lore - includes hand talk *Mind Tricks, Gadgets, Cards, Calendar *Quotes & Excerpts *Gallowglass Chair *Surebleak Culture Study *Bleaker Buzz: Language Play Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval Category:Characteristics Category:Planets Category:Ships